Fanfic-Slg - L'espoir d'être humain
by iFreeGoth
Summary: Un Patron bouleversé, avec de fort senstiments pour le geek? Un Antoine qui sort avec Mathieu, qui as des doute sur sa fidélité? La Fille qui as un copain (!) Sur lequel on ne sait rien? Tous ça c'est ici! Une petit fanfic sur Slg! Mes chapitres sont assez court je le sais, Mais j'espère qu'il vous plairons!


Bonjours à tous!

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfic: Banalité.

J'ai encore réécrit ce chapitre suite aux conseils de Lauraceae (Merci beaucoup !) J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne XD

De plus j'aimerais remercier mon biscuit: Akura Fokkusu, C'est grâce à elle si le texte est avec aussi peu de fautes XD (Oui je suis un boulet en orthographe . Et pourtant je fais des effort!)

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages cité dans cette Fanfic ne m'appartient, malgré que j'aimerais bien, et je ne touche aucun argent pour ce que je fais. Tout ce que je gagne, c'est votre amourrrrrrre! (OUIII je suis une sans amis et alors?! Oupsss je m'égare.)

* * *

><p>*bip bip* *bip bip*<p>

-Mhhhhhh..., fit le petit brun en émergeant lentement de son profond sommeil, Faut vraiment que je désactive se réveille..! Même le Geek n'est pas levé à cette heure..!

Tout en sachant qu'il ne se rendormira pas, Mathieu décida de se lever, s'affichant de toute sa longueur.  
>Longueur ? Non, il était petit. Désespérément petit, le comble pour quelqu'un dont le nom de famille était Sommet.<p>

Il dormait en boxer, on pouvait ainsi voir son torse imberbe, avec sa fine musculature, à peine dessinée, non il n'était pas vraiment fort.  
>Il fusilla du regard son réveil matin, de ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il reprit son regard habituel, un regard doux, se dirigeant vers son armoire pour s'habiller, massant son menton, légèrement velu, encadrant son visage fin.<br>Il leva un de ses sourcils, épais, et très expressif, et choisit un de ses T-shirt au hasard, avant de partir en rongeant ses ongles entre ses dents blanche et bien alignées. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce vilain toc nerveux.  
>Il faut dire que : entre son émission, les litres (non négligeables) de café qu'il ingurgite chaque jours, sa famille etc.. Même la cigarette ne faisait plus d'effets à ce stade.<p>

En allant chercher de quoi déjeuner, il pensa à sa nuit, une nuit banale ma foi, ce fut une nuit calme, ce qui arrivait plus rarement, était qu'il ne rêve pas après une séance de tournage ; car oui avant-hier, il avait finalement achevé l'écriture de son prochain podcast; il continua de réfléchir sur cet évènement et puis doucement ses pensées se détournèrent de son travail, pour se concentrer sur ses camarades de jeux, ou plutôt ses « personnalités multiples »

Ces êtres qui sont apparus dans sa vie vers ses cinq ans, Il se souvient : avant il les entendait, un simple murmure, de plus en plus distinct, puis ils sont apparus, personne n'a jamais su expliquer cette matérialisation, soudaine, ça l'a fortement troublé d'ailleurs. C'était comme.. Des jumeaux, similaires à lui, mais déjà leur caractère c'étaient affirmés. De plus, au début, seul lui pouvait les voir, les sentir, les toucher, ou les entendre, puis ils ont appris à gérer leurs pouvoirs, et puis ils ont réussi à se montrer au monde.  
>Quelle erreur.<br>Depuis ils se cachent, sans cesse, pour se protéger.

Mais sa vie serait bien triste sans eux, car malgré tous les problèmes que ça lui a créé, les gens qui le traitaient de fou, ses parents qui l'emmenaient toujours d'un hôpital à l'autre... Il appréciait leur compagnie à tous, eux qui même dans les pires moments lui redonnaient confiance, le soutenaient ou simplement restaient eux même, oui c'étaient eux, les personnalités multiples de Mathieu Sommet, le second plus grand schizo du net (et oui Kriss reste premier XD), et créateur de l'émission : « Salut les geeks ! »

Alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir, une de ses personnalités fit son apparition : le Geek.

L'éternel victime rentra dans la cuisine, casquette vissée sur la tête, masquant des cheveux rebelles, ses yeux larmoyants, scrutaient les environs à la recherche du danger inexistant, et ses petites mains, agrippaient son T-shirt, coloré a son image, comme pour se protéger.

-Y-yo..!  
>-Salut…Ça va pas? Demanda Mathieu inquiet en voyant les poches sous les yeux du gamer.<br>-Si si, ne t'en fait pas.. À quoi pensais-tu ?  
>-À rien...<br>-Mouais bien sûr, t'as besoin de sommeil toi.  
>- Voilà qui parle, c'est pas toi qui joue à des jeux vidéo jusqu'à pas d'heure ?<br>-On tourne quand, au juste?  
>-J'ai toujours su que tu voulais tourner dans un de mes films gamin !<p>

Le Patron venait de rentrer et de prendre appui sur l'épaule du Geek en lui parlant. Le Patron… Une putain de bombe sexuel, increvable, insatiable, et terriblement sexy.  
>Mais aussi très fort et dangereux quand il veut quelque chose<p>

Le Geek avait passé une sale nuit par sa faute: le patron voulait depuis maintenant quelques mois se taper le cul du gamer, et malgré les menace du podcasteur, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de s'infiltrer dans son lit par tous les moyens possibles et imaginable! Porte défoncée, serrure crochetée ou encore passer par la fenêtre, par on ne sait quel miracle, il a tout tenté! C'est seulement lorsque le jeune se met à geindre le prénom de leur créateur chéri, qu'il se décide à partir.

-H-hein ?! N-non! J-je veux pas ! Déglutit le Geek, un sursaut d'effroi  
>-On tourne demain, et salut Boss, dit Mathieu en soupirant<br>-Merci Mathieu  
>-Salut, t'as fait de beaux rêves gamin ? Demanda le Patron, visiblement intrigué<br>-Rien qui t'intéresses.  
>-Dommage ! Même pas une ou deux petites pinups ?<br>-Non

Et les discutions continuèrent avec un Patron visiblement d'humeur taquine, un Geek victimisé et geignard, et au milieu de cela, Mathieu qui commençait à sérieusement désespérer mais qui se marrait bien. Une journée banale quoi.  
>Et puis finalement, ce fut aux autres personnalités : le Prof, le grand scientifique, possesseur du savoir absolu, toujours en blouse blanche ; la Fille, une perruque blonde sur sa tête, une attitude très féminine malgré la proéminence présente dans son pantalon ; le Panda, grand chanteur du groupe, toujours en kigurumi ; puis le Hippie, encore sous l'effet de la drogue prise la veille, les yeux éclatés sous ses lunette mauve, et son bob ; de se lever.<p>

Mathieu fit à manger pour tout le monde, ils adoraient sa cuisine alors c'était généralement lui qui la faisait, 'fin, si on y réfléchissait: le Panda cuisinait uniquement du bambou, le Prof mettait pleins de compléments alimentaires absolument immondes, le Geek et la Fille sont trop maladroits, et on ne parlera pas du Patron ou du Hippie. Donc oui il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui cuisine

En plein après-midi, après les indications pour le tournage etc, Mathieu partit voir un de ses amis pour prendre des nouvelles accompagnées du Geek, qui ne voulait pas se séparer de lui ; du Patron, qui voulait jouer avec le Geek et du Hippie qui risquait de faire de sacrée connerie s'il le laissait, vu la dose de drogue qu'il a ingéré le matin même.  
>Sur l'allée le Hippie s'arrêta devant une droguerie en répétant:<p>

«C'est d'la bonne gros!»

À tous les passant, que ce soit des hommes, des femmes, des chiens, ou des licornes arc-en-ciel, puis finalement, il partit rejoindre Mathieu en marchant, dansant et chantant une chanson étrange tandis que le Patron embêtait le Geek qui pleurait encore, une journée banale en somme.

Pendant ce temps chez les Sommet, le Prof, la Fille et le Panda été en grande conversation:

-Il nous laisse encore tomber! Lança la Fille exaspérée.  
>-En fait, c'est nous qui avons dit ne pas vouloir y aller...<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec ces ploucs, Lança Maître Panda à la fille et au Prof, l'air désespéré.  
>-Non mais! Plouc toi-même d'abord...<br>-Mais savez-vous ce qu'est un plouc?

La fille et le Panda le regardaient dépités, non mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? Il avait la science infuse, mais il fallait arrêter de les prendre pour des gros cons incultes.

-Et bien en fait...  
>-On s'en fout! Répondirent la Fille et le Panda en une parfaite symbiose.<br>-Okay Okay! Répondit le scientifique, irrité par ces rigolos, qui pensait lui être supérieur.

Chez son ami toujours le même cirque, Le Hippie tentait de persuader son amie la fougère de se laisser fumer, car elle avait de drôle de couleurs et que «c'est surement un signe!». Mais Mathieu ne pouvait pas réagir, car personne ne connaissait, où n'avait jamais vu ces fantômes dans son entourage à part quelques exceptions. C'est donc en supportant les plaintes du Geek, et les remarques toujours plus décalées les unes que les autres du Patron.

Pourtant la discussion été très sérieuse

, Pourtant la discussion été très sérieuse,

Pourtant la discussion été très sérieuse, effectivement, il était en train de voir pour quelques rôles dans des longs métrages divers, dans son ancienne troupe. Ça lui manquait tout ça: joué différents rôles, avoir des conseils de professionnel, et surtout : travailler entre potes.  
>Mais depuis la mort de l'un d'eux, sa meilleure amie, Mathieu n'a plus remit un pied là-bas, car il été soit disant présent lorsque le camion l'a percuté, alors qu'en faites il s'agissait du Hippie, et autant dire qu'il a vraiment paniqué, et n'a pas su comment réagir.. Alors Mathieu n'était pas revenu de peur de redevoir subir tous un tas de critique.<p>

Sur le chemin du retour, ce cirque continua :

-Arrête de m'embêter! Implora le Geek, exaspéré  
>-Mathieu! Interpella le Patron en marchant à reculons face au Geek, dans la prochaine vidéo au lieu que le geek simule un coup sur lui-même, je pourrais lui coller une raclé moi-même ?<p>

Mathieu lui répondit simplement d'un regard noir.

-Rhoooooooo aller soit simpAHHHHHHH !  
>-Aïeeeeeeeee !<p>

Le Patron venait de trébucher sur le Hippie qui, assit derrière lui, admirait des fourmis rejoignant leur fourmilière, Puis le Geek tomba sur le Patron, lèvres contre lèvres, à côté du Hippie.

-Tiens ça ce n'est pas banal !  
>-Rhaaaaaaaaaaa ! Non ! M-mon premier baiser ! Pleurnicha le Geek<br>-Alors ça fait quel effet ?  
>-C'est horrible!<br>-Rho, ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, Dit le Patron en se relevant, Avoue que tu as apprécié.  
>-Plutôt crever que de dire ça !<br>-Ah ah ah!

Et finalement ils rentrèrent chez eux, avec les plaintes du Geek traumatisé, son premier baisé! Il lui avait volé son premier baiser! Non c'est pas possible! Et en plus il irait encore lui faire des attouchements ce soir, juste en y pensant le Geek eu un frisson de pur dégout.  
>Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux, les remarques acerbes du Patron ne cessaient pas de pleuvoir sur sa victime préféré, il tenta d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises de ragoûter ses douces lèvres, si sucré.<br>Définitivement: la nuit aller être longue pour le Geek encore une fois.


End file.
